Hogwarts Punk!
by Heroin-xoverdose
Summary: Hermione Granger, has new views on the war. Draco Malfoy seems to be stalking her, and her life is changing faster then you can say Hogwarts. What Hermione doesn't know is that Voldie wants her...he wants her bad.


Hogwarts Punk!

Authors Note: I deleted my other one. Made some changes and added an actual PLOT. W00t. constructive criticism is loved but don't fucking judge me or I'll find you and eat your liver for dinner.

Disclaimer: Whatever you know I don't own it.

Chapter One: Sex, Drogen, und Industrial Punk

She was punk. She got it. She didn't need someone to tell her twice, but Hermione Granger wasn't that kind of punk.

She hated it when people judged her by her political views and the way her mind worked. Just because she was an anarchist that didn't believe that either the dark nor light side should win because either way the Light would reign with ridiculous paranoia propaganda so they could rule peoples lives with fear didn't mean she was a stupid cunt. Her views on the Dark side didn't need to be explained. It took common sense what she had to say about those retards.

"Hermione! Is anyone in there?" Ron asked loudly in her ear.

"Oh, sorry. What Ron?"

"Like I was saying, we need to have someone on the inside of the Dark Lord's inner circle so we know what's going on. With Snape helping Dumbledore find the Horcruxes we have to take matters into our own hands."

"You two can keep me out of this. I am done with this idiotic war, and I think you remember my reasoning." Hermione stated.

"But-" Harry tried.

"Look, it's my decision. So I'm done." She interrupted.

"Just think about it Herms?" Ron pleaded.

"Hermione was so fed up with their begging that she got up, grabbed her pack of Marlboro Reds and walked out of the Great Hall.

Soon Hermione was sitting in the courtyard listening to The Birthday Massacre and smoking a fag.

Hermione hated having to grow up so fast. It wasn't fair! She still had a life too, not everything should have to turn to the conversation of the war of the Dark and Light.

Hermione decided that she had to vent, and her best way to vent was to mosh. Moshing to her was a beautiful thing. It made her feel like there was nothing to worry about which made moshing all the better. But hey! Who doesn't like beating the living crap out of someone legally?

So after smoking her fag Hermione went up to the Gryffindor common room and got ready. She threw on a pair of jeans that she had written all over, a Guns N' Roses tee-shirt and some steal toe boots.

For her make up she just put on some eyeliner and eye shadow. She was ready to go.

Hermione had declined the position for Head Girl that year. She polite to the Head master but in her mind she was thinking, 'Fuck authority! Who needs it when you can just have some fun!" She was still top of her class, but she didn't act like the know-it-all she used to be, and with good reason. She had come to the conclusion that she didn't have to prove anything to anyone and that they could go fuck themselves if they thought that she was beneath them.

**Flashback**

_Hermione was sitting in potions class drowning out Professor Severus Snape's boring lesson when everyone turned and looked at her._

"_What the fuck are you all looking at?" Hermione asked raising a pierced eyebrow._

_It was the first day back in class and no one accept Harry, Ron, and Ginny knew of her 'changes.'_

_There was an awkward silence in the class when they heard the word "fuck" come out of Hermione's mouth._

"_Ten points from Gryffindor for not paying attention and another ten for using such vulgar language in the classroom."_

To say that Severus Snape was in complete and utter shock was like saying Harry Potter was famous. Everyone saw this new facial expression begin to cross over the Potions Master's face. It was quite funny; it was a look of constipation and a bad smell.

"_Now, back to the lesson…"_

_Hermione spaced out again. She smirked, it didn't matter anyways. She had already had read, dissected and understood that chapter anyway._

**End Flashback**

Hermione Granger just didn't see a series of very fortunate and unfortunate events happening.

This show was about to set forth in motion what happened during Hermione's last and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**Author's Note: **Stop bitching you wining little babies! My previous story sucked raw eggs and I couldn't think of anything else.

Review and tell me what you think.

Does it seem too predictable?

Is it written well?

Thanks peoples!


End file.
